sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Forest Games
Black Forest Games is a German video game developer based in Offenburg. The company was founded in July 2012 by a team of 40 staff members, including chief executive officer Andreas Speer, previously employed by Spellbound Entertainment, which filed for insolvency earlier that year. As of August 2017, it is a subsidiary of THQ Nordic GmbH. As of July 2018, the company employs 60 people. History Following the release of Arcania: Fall of Setarrif, the game's developer, Spellbound Entertainment, filed for insolvency in March 2012. Upon completion, on 13 July 2012, it was announced that Black Forest Game was founded in Offenburg as a successor to Spellbound, employing 40 of the Spellbound's former 65 staff. Under these 40 was most of the former management, including chief executive officer Andreas Speer. Games developed ''Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams'' In July 2012, Black Forest Games started a Kickstarter campaign for a new installment of The Great Giana Sisters tentatively titled Project Giana stating, "Project Giana is the grandchild of The Great Giana Sisters." The game features music from The Great Giana Sisters original composer Chris Hülsbeck and the Swedish "SID metal" band Machinae Supremacy. Giana Sisters: Twisted Dreams was released on October 23, 2012 for PC with later releases on Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, Nintendo eShop, and possibly Ouya. ''Giana Sisters: Dream Runners'' Giana Sisters: Dream Runners is a multiplayer focused platform game. It was released in August 2015 for the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It received negative reviews. ''Giana Sisters 2D'' Giana Sisters 2D is an HD remake of the Nintendo DS game. It was released October 2015 for the PC. ''Rogue Stormers'' Rogue Stormers is a fantasy action game. It was revealed at the Game Developers Conference 2010, in San Francisco under the project name RavensDale, although it has been in development since 2007. After an unsuccessful attempt on Kickstarter in 2013 the game was put on hold. In a second attempt in early 2014 the game, now known as DieselStormers, was successfully funded on Kickstarter and went to Steam early access in July 2014. Due to a trademark registration of DieselStormers by Diesel S.p.A.'s successful trademark lawsuit, Black Forest Games decided to change the name from DieselStormers to Rogue Stormers. ''Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back'' ''Fade to Silence'' Fade to Silence was announced at The Game Awards 2017 in December. It will be a survival game set in a snow-covered forest, requiring the player to collect resources, build a refuge, and recruit others as followers to survive. The game entered early access on 14 December 2017, with plans for a full release in August 2018. The game will be published by THQ Nordic. ''Destroy All Humans!'' On 7 June 2019, THQ Nordic announced a remake of the 2005 science fiction game Destroy All Humans! is in development at Black Forest Studios, set for a release in 2020 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The remake will feature content that was cut from the original release developed by Pandemic Studios. References External links * Category:Companies Category:2017 mergers and acquisitions Category:Companies based in Baden-Württemberg Category:German companies established in 2012 Category:THQ Nordic divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game companies established in 2012 Category:Video game companies of Germany Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies established in 2012